elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vampire Cure (Oblivion)
This article is a very good resource. I was having trouble figuring out how to get rid of my vampiristic tendencies. Now I know! OblivioWiki rocks! --128.163.251.248 12:57, 25 March 2006 (CST) Drinking Potion Before Giving It To Count Despite what it says on the page for this quest, I drank the potion myself but was still able to go through with the quest as if I hadn't drunk the potion. No more vampirism? So, I didn't drink the potion because I knew it would perma unvampirism me but I did use the Font of Renewal, am I still permaunvampirised? Cause if so they should add a new patch that lets you become revampirized. I only have the X360 version, I can't run the PC version on my PC so the console can't help me. Count does not give Vampire Cure Despite being a vampire, the count said "Despite your present condition, my main reward would be useless". This may be because I have the Darkness Eternal quest open from Vincente Valtieri of the Dark Brotherhood. I have a feeling that another glitch may have allowed me to open this quest whilst being a vampire. If anyone could help me on this it would be very much appreciated. Healers wont talk to me the article says to go to any chaple and talk to the healer or preist and they will ask if i need healed but they just freak out and tell im not getting there blood?? helpi want to be cured!1 :I think if you wait till night, then go over to the Elven Gardens district, you'll find a bunch of beggars sleeping outside. Feed on them and I *think* you should be able to talk to people once again. Also, feeding cures sun damage for 24 hours. --Nizerifin 14:02, 26 March 2006 (CST) ::He's correct, you must feed on a daily basis to stay normal. I've been a vampire for almost 60 days in the game and haven't had any trouble talking to people. Vhockey86 04:03, 27 March 2006 (CST) what if its too late? i got the messages because i dont sleep very often. i normally just wait to heal myself. by the time i slept to gain my levels, my vampirism was nearly at the final stages. i didnt know i had the disease. i already beat the first oblivion gate, and i went back down to the encampment after i got out to find a bed to rest and gain my level. i noticed that people started to glow pink and red, wich was quite odd, and all the sudden there was an incredibly bright sun when i woke up and i instantly die. the problem is that i quicksaved before i slept, now im stuck with dying from the sun about 45 seconds later. is there any way to get around this? im in a pretty tight spot here. any suggestions? i was thinking as a last resort, i could put in god mode so that i dont die from the sun, because its just about mid day when i saved :( then try and do the quest at night? i dont know. -andy :Yeah, believe me, I had a hell of a time getting from the witches house to another building so I could wait till nightfall. Technically you're trespassing even though her door is unlocked. It took me probably 20 loads to get all the way to a small fort in the woods. This is a massive error in the system, since there is nothing you can do about it. :Maybe you can sleep till nightfall? I know there are just tents, so that may not work. Otherwise, you'll probably have to use God-mode, because it's very likely that there isn't anything you can get to in order to wait until nightfall.--Nizerifin 04:17, 26 March 2006 (CST) if you have the tent mod you can put that out and wait inside thats what i do. -- Frostbite Name descrepency The quest in the game is actually called "Vampire Cure", not "A cure for vampires" Vhockey86 04:05, 27 March 2006 (CST) Oh, okay. I checked the game, but maybe I didn't see the actual quest name. However, since I'm new to wikicode, I have no idea how to change the actual name of the article. It doesn't show up when I go to the editing page.--Nizerifin 07:28, 27 March 2006 (CST) Garlic The locations for garlic are very very vague. I can't find any anywhere, I don't know where the mess hall is and I found absolutely none in Weynon. The only two bits I've managed to buy are from buying a single one from a food shop, they rarely carry it and have at most 1--Etaanaru 09:05, 3 April 2006 (CDT) Thanks to whoever added The Main Ingredient! But he only had 1 in stock :( still could use some more. Thanks! --Etaanaru 09:09, 3 April 2006 (CDT) Argonian Lady At the very end of the quest , after the wife dies and the count needs to mourn my map marker tells me that I should talk to the Argonian lady. I talk to her and she says something like, "Wait here and I'll get the count." But she never goes to get him, so I can't get the reward. I've tried leaving and coming back like a week later, I've tried sleeping, waiting, and attacking her. She won't go get the damn count. If I go talk to the count himself he says, "Please Go." -(Xbox 360) This has happened to me as well. It is very annoying, but the quest reward is mainly the cure for vampirism, so I don't really mind. This was on the 360 as well. I have waited for about seven months! This however doesn't interfere with any other quests based around the Count Jimmus McBobbus Stuck I have been stuck ever since I gave the potion to the count, I cured myself of the vampirism but the quest won't end. I can't get it to kill off his wife or even communicate with any of them. I'm not sure what to do since this also interferes in the mage guild quest I have recieved. Any help will be appriciated (x-box 360) Yeh same happened to me, it interferes with the Ulterior Motives quest which is very annoying as i need to complete this quest. it's also giving me trouble with the Aid for Bruma quest, the count's summoned, then he says "please go", then he just wonders off, so I can't complete aid for Bruma or the Vampire cure quest. I can help, I completed the game on Xbox 360! So your stuck? (That goes to all of you) Solution, do you have an old saved game that you don't overwrite? If you do, click on it and click load. Another solution, same thing but a little different, got a very old saved game with the same person? Load it! Oh and theres a side effect, you might have to start quest that you've complete all over again. From Skvatch A second cure? What if you get vampirism again after getting it cured once? once u drink the potion its impossible to get it again. Vague grand soul gems I am trying to get the 5 soul gems, have four but cannot find the last one. Could someone please tell me which guilds have them and which dont. Also, could someone telll me where it is located in the nornal ruins. :It's all the way at the end of Nornal Ageasel. See the article on Nornal for more details. clunk 21:41, 17 May 2006 (CDT) A easy place to get yourself a few grand soul gems (not too sure how many) is the Chorrol Mages Guild, you can picklock the display cases and take the grand soul gems (note one display case is owned so if you break into it when someone can see you, you will get kicked from the guild for stealing)--EternalNightmare (talk) 01:10, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Or! You can join Chorrol Mages Guild, picklock the display case if you find a soul gem that its in and you won't be kicked out from the guild! From Skvatch She is still in basement After i came back after a day she was still in the basement, shall i just wait for a further 24 hours? Or is this a bug, and im gonna be stuck as a vampire forever?--82.35.227.17 12:11, 16 August 2006 (CDT) I have also waited around for her in her house and she still isnt appearing, i have heard that you can be cured while praying at an altar, i went to the altar at bruma and activated it and all it said was repent your crimes wicked one, please dont say that i am stuck as a vampire, as i have only one save file and thats after she is down in her basement --82.35.227.17 12:07, 16 August 2006 (CDT) :The "Repent your crimes, wicked one!" message at the altar means that your infamy outweighs your fame. Either make the pilgrimage (to remove your infamy) or do a lot of quests (to improve your fame), and then return to the altar. However, only Porphyric Hemophilia will be cured at an altar. If you're already a vampire, it won't help you. The count needs more time After waited for days, including sleeping and waiting, the Argonian lady still says the Count needs more time, he will see you when he's ready, and the Count is just standing around but when I talk to him he says please go. Puzzling since when the Countess died, he said to return the tomorrow. My quest can't be closed. I tried also approaching him after I drink the remaining doze of the cure in my inventory. I tried restarting the Xbox but still no luck, this game has too MANY bugs. Hasn't somebody already posted this in the argonian lady section? :I had this specific problem too. Waiting for days, sleeping, attacking and all that didn't help. So, I trespassed (around 11pm) in the Living Quarters (for the servants), which is off Skingrad Castle's South Hall. When I came to the servants' dining area, the Argonian lady appeared, telling me that I was trespassing. When I started a dialogue with her, she then finally went to go get the count instead of telling me that he needed more time. It took a long time for her to go get him. I was supposed to wait right there, as she said, but I started to think that the count wasn't going to come. I ended up searching the castle again, but when I came back to that same area in the dining hall (at about midnight), the count arrived and I got my reward (instead of him saying "please go" like he used to). Of course, I had to leave quickly after that because the guards were after me for trespassing. :If you don't want to pick locks to get in, you can use the code "player.coc SkingradCastleSouthHall" to get you in the South Hall. Or, you can change the "SouthHall" part of the code to get you into any other room you know the name of at Skingrad. I hope that helps. Lost Dagger im playing xbox360 verson i was doing thiws i got the blood of argonian on the dagger and all other inbredients but at some point (i wasnt realy in a rush to finish) ive lost the dagger she wont give me another talking to her does nothing can any1 help me or am i screwed?. :Unless you can find your dagger again, you probably won't be able to finish the quest. The only other way to rid yourself of vampirism is with the Font of Renewal in the Vile Lair plug-in. \*\ Hellhound43 09:24, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::ok thanks is it a quest item cause if it is that would narrow down my search quite a bit?. :::If it was a quest item you wouldn't have been able to drop/sell it. \*\ Hellhound43 09:37, 5 August 2007 (CDT) ::::but it can be removed by different means eg shrine of sanguine quest (i droped all my important stuff b4 starting so i got it all back but dagger could be in the chest) Bloodgrass Ok im on the xbox 360 and i have the bloodgrass and she will not take it from me or even recognize i have it. is there a way to get her to recognize the bloodgrass? i have finished the main quest. I can't get her to reconginise that i have the bloodgrass aswell, i am on the PS3 Version uf_Jmacca (talk) 02:53, 26 June 2009 (UTC) i've got the same problem on pc version.. i tried to get some new ones.. that didn't work well =/ Same here. Maybe changing the language to German will help like with the PS3, but I dunno if you can do that on the 360Fargone Cowboy (talk) 18:22, January 2, 2010 (UTC) SAME PROBLEM! It isn't an option to talk to her about. i've been stuck as a vampire for a while now and it makes if VERY difficult to fast travel, I'm considering clearing the cache and seeing if that fixes? I have been looking very intently at the bugs and glitches list for the PS3 GOTY version of the game, and hoping that the witch would recognize the bloodgrass, she did not. BUT! When I threw the old bloodgrass out, went to a nearby Oblivion Gate, got 2 new blades of it, and gave it to her, she still didn't recognize it. Later, when I decided to live with vampirism and feed on the necks of the Mages Guild, since they didn't seem to mind at all, I looked in one of their chests and found a blade of bloodgrass. I took it, and noticed it didn't stack up with the other 2 blades, but everything was exactly the same, and niether stacks were stolen, I was already part of the guild and allowed access to the Arcane University. Now, the bloodgrass blade I found was in the Mages Quarters, first floor, in the little room to the right when facing away from the entrance. To the right as you enter the room, there is a chest behind the bed, in that chest is a blade of bloodgrass, 3 gold, and some other unvaluable things. Looking through the page on this wiki, I noticed there was nothing about bloodgrass not stacking up, so, I wanted to know if this is something new worth sharing, or if this is already known. Mainly, I just want to know if this new stack is the "un broken" stack that the witch will recognize. 02:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) swampy cave dry rock run i have searched the chests in the room mentioned but cannot find the soul gems HELP I used the paintbrush glitch to get through the top of the temple of one after i just closed the gate in Kvatch then i tried to cure vampirism and i cant get blood grass. If you're on PC version, use the console commands to force a Gate to open. (All Gates have bloodgrass in them.) Otherwise, there are four ways, but only two of them are certain. 1. If you're head of the Dark Brotherhood, there will be bloodgrass on the Night Mother's statue. It's in Bravil, where the Lucky Old Lady statue was. 2. If you can get into Fathis Aren's tower (Thieves Guild Quest) then there will be bloodgrass in the house somewhere. 3. It can turn randomly up in a loot, particularly on Dremora and Xivili, but it isn't a sure thing. 4. It turns up randomly in shop loot, particularly in alchemists, innkeepers, Mages Guild people, and magicians. 07:55, September 30, 2009 (UTC) I got vamp at lvl 2 I had just slept for the first time and lvld up and all the sudden I had vamp, I didn't know what it was and a few waits later I realsed I couldn't go in sun. I have the garlic, did the gems, but I saw onlive that to get to the vamp ash, I have to pick a very hard lvl lock. My pick skill is 55 but im ba fallout junkie so I realise I have to be lvl 100, does this mean I have to bs until I get lvl 100? Or is it a diff lvl of lockpick skill? The vamp and autosaves are a big glitch if you ask me. Last time I owned it I got auto saved 2 seconds on the final countdown in the last gate. And the randomness of vamp is retarded. 18:25, 3 August 2009 (UTC) The lockpicking is different in Oblivion. You'll be able to pick the lock, but I'd bring a lot of pick because it won't be easy. Fargone Cowboy (talk) 16:25, January 5, 2010 (UTC) After learning about vamp attributes I started feeding and going into shops, but now the witch won't take my garlic. this might sound retarded but howd do you get into the universitie cause it says the gate is locked:-S help? You can't. If you have an incredibly high Acrobatics skill, you can jump over the gate, but if you don't, the only way is to complete the Mages Guild Recommendation Quests, which aren't that hard. 07:59, September 30, 2009 (UTC) No Message I did all that I needed to do but the last ingredient I gave her was garlic. When I gave her all the other ingredient the jounal said I did, but when I gave her the garlic nothing happened. Now I can't say anything about the garlic to her. When I ask her about the cure she says that when she has all the ingredients she'll need time. Now I'm stuck as a vampire. Does it matter what order I gave the ingredients to her. I went ;bloodgrass,Nightshade,Dagger, garlic. Please help. need to have vampire ash Help Hey, I play oblivion on xbox 360 and have done the vampire cure mission up to the point where you give the witch all the articles and she says wait 24hrs then come back. Problem is I wait 24 hrs come back and literally as soon as i get in the door she attacks me (I know she does do this but i literally couldnt have time to talk to her and when i press A to talk she still just attacks). Also bizzarly my quest books latest entry is go and show the witch the dagger with blood on which I obviously have already done. As well I had 6 garlics to give to her she took them but i still have 5 left?? I dont have another save file please help. Dagger console ID I somehow... misplaced the dagger (don't ask how, I have no idea) after going into the Shivering Isles (only going out at night actually worked there). Didn't notice it was missing untill after I got the ash and I didn't want to revert days of gameplay so I scoured my savegames and found it. The console ID for the dagger is 0003FBCE 18:41, July 24, 2010 (UTC)]] How do you remove that bigass conteint page? Kacj321|Project Zomboid Wikia|The Elder Scrolls Wikia 00:53, July 16, 2011 (UTC) duplication double click on a scroll you have two of or more and drop what you want duplicated, some items cant be duplicated and you have to unequip and item first before you drop it to duplicate it and it only works if you only have one item can't give her garlic or nightshade?! So I've done everything in the quest, given her the dagger with argonian blood, given her the vamp ash, given her bloodgrass but when i talk to her about garlic or nightshade it stays grey and she will not even recognise i have it :S. i have 3 of each do i need more? im on ps3 goty edition + i had to change language to german just for her to accept the bloodgrass European PS3 workaround works a treat, but... I don't know if this is a common occurance or if it will work itself out, but after using the PS3 system language workaround I've noticed that my Dark Brotherhood Murderer that was following me still has some talk topics in German. Well some, but not all and she still speaks in English if you click on the topic. I haven't traveled with her yet or sent her back to the Sanctuary, but I'll report if that changes when I do and also if I see any other occurances in other NPC's of this. 17:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) It worked itself out. Didn't have to send the Dark Brotherhood Murderer away, but I did travel to somewhere else and reloaded from the auto-save (I didn't intend to do that I was just trying to undo something I had done in the cave I travelled to). Although I got the 'a strange door in Niben bay' notice that always appears when you start a new game (just after you escape the prison). I don't know if this will bug my playthrough of Shivering Isles on this save since I haven't yet travelled there either and I've read that there are some bugs if you have played through it before curing Vampirism. Also, I kept getting the bug where the Count would find me, initiate dialogue just to tell me "Please. Go." He even came and found me if I was waiting inside Skingrad just after I fed on one of the tramps. Although I got round it by waiting for around a day and then going to the Castle Hall to get the Argonian to fetch him, but she wouldn't and I tried waiting a couple of hours at which point she was in the dining room. I snuck in and spoke to her at which point she did offer the right dialogue, but didn't actually go and get the Count, even if I went to the Castle Hall and waited an hour or so. I ended up having to sneak into where the Count was (the room with his throne) and I received the right dialogue from him also and completed the quest (as much a pain as it was to complete lol). 18:39, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Blood of an Argonian Can you stab yourself or something to get the blood, if you play as an Argonian? I thought this would be an easy solution to finding an Argonian...I can't stab me? That makes no sense. 11:41, November 20, 2011 (UTC) okay so i have vampirism but i cant cure it like ill go talk too felion and it doesnt give me the cure option at all i dont understand what too do, i have it because it says it and everything all symptoms. HELP Ive talken to falion,ive filled the dark gem thing,ive met him at dawn,but now it says i have to speak with him but when i do, it doesnt give me any options about vmpirism. what do i do?! not sure if it has something to do with the quest but i do not have vampirism but every one is talking to me as if i do. can anyone help me? 03:46, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Bloodgrass ): The witch lady wont accept my bloodgrass! I have no idea why. It's not stolen! I really hate being a vampire.'' HELP''!!! not really relavent to the quest, but i dont have vampirism and no one will talk to me as if i did. can anyone help me out here? Cant progress Ok so i went to talk to Janus Hassildor but he has no options for the cure Vampirism quest. i dont understand why i cant progress the quest. 15:40, June 29, 2015 (UTC)